mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Nutbar
|image = file:Crafting Item .png |available = Level 38 |crafted in = Candy Factory |crafting time = 08:00:00 |market cost range = 2,289 - 3,815 |skyship requirements = 1-2 per order |craftingrecipe1 = Acorn Butter |craftingrecipenum1 = 2 |craftingrecipe2 = Grain |craftingrecipenum2 = 3 |craftingrecipe3 = Syrup |craftingrecipenum3 = 1 |neededtocraftcustom = N/A |relateditem1 = Rope |relateditem2 = Copper Trumpet |relateditem3 = Marshmallow |relateditem4 = Rocky Road Donut |relateditemtitle1 = Previous Item |relateditemtitle2 = Next Item |relateditemtitle3 = Previous in Structure |relateditemtitle4 = Next in Structure |xp=30 }} is the sixth Candy Factory Crafting Item and overall 38th Crafting Item to be unlocked in the game, along with Copper and Rope. Its market price is 2,289 - 3,815 . It is unlocked at Level 38. Description The Crafting Item is a nutbar made of nuts and chocolate, with a layer of butter sandwiched between the two layers of nuts. Uses As an end-product, no Crafting Items require s. However, s can be used to feed monsters and fill out Skyship orders, if any of them ask for any. Crafting To craft an , 2 Acorn Butters ( ), 3 Grains ( ) and 1 Syrup ( ) are required to be made and processed in the Candy Factory. Starting crafting of a requires dragging the " " icon into the Structure once. Once a has been collected from crafting it, it rewards 30 per . Market availability Purchasability s are extremely hard to find the market because they take a long time and are high demand. Sellability Due to how long it takes to craft up a , they will sell very well in the market, around 5-10 seconds after posting it. Skyship requirements When required in the Skyship, it could ask for 1 or 2 , making a total of 3 or 6. Strategy Crafting Nutbar is not easy to make a mass-production of. To make mass-production of Nutbars, you need a steady production of Acorns in the Fruit Tree, Acorn Butter in the Masher (preferably two, but one is okay), Logs in the Bog, Sugar Cane in the Garden Patch, Sugar in another Masher, and Grain in another Garden Patch (or use it for the Sugar Cane Garden Patch). In total, one Fruit Tree, two Mashers, one Bog, and one or two Garden Patches are required for mass Nutbar production. For Syrup production, see Syrup #Strategy; for Sugar production, see Sugar #Strategy. Ensure your Masher for the Acorn Butter is well-upgraded, since Acorn Butter takes a very long time to craft (you don't want to wait 6 hours just to get two Acorn Butters, don't you?). If using one Masher for the Acorn Butters, wait every 4-6 hours, depending on Masher upgrades, as well as constantly producing Syrups, Sugar, Sugar Cane, and Logs. If using two Mashers for the Acorn Butters, do as before except wait every 2-3 hours, depending on Masher upgrades. Producing from scratch The following table shows the list of Crafting Items involved in production of s. It shows what Structures are required, what Crafting Items are being involved in each Structure, what recipes are required in each Structure, the total Crafting Items required to make the required ingredient Crafting Item(s) from scratch, the crafting time of the Crafting Items, and the total time required to make each ingredient Crafting Item from scratch. Total cumulative time for a single is 17 hours, 25 minutes. Notes *This Crafting Item is the only Crafting Item to require Acorn Butter. *This Crafting Item is the second-to-last Crafting Item to require Grain. The last one to do so is String Noodles. Category:Candy Factory